Despite many advances in the presentation of entertainment, for the most part the television viewing experience has remained static. Two improvements that have become available are on-line streaming media, such as NETFLIX® and HULU®, which may be played through mobile devices and conventional, televisions, and time-shifting of programming through the use of digital video recorders (DVRs).
Currently, some users may watch movies or shows with digital devices in hand. Sometimes, this type of viewing may involve multitasking, e.g., watching a show while performing unrelated activities such as game playing and communicating with other parties via text or email. Other typical types of multitasking may involve using the digital device to research the movie of show being watched. For example, a user may simultaneously view a movie with a particular actor while searching for information on the actor and their other credits. Other examples include using mobile application to identify a song played or location at which a film was shot or to investigate, and possibly purchase, a viewed item such as art, fashion, clothing, furniture, electronics, an automobile and so on.